In light of the recommendations made in the previous review of this application, the new application outlines a core that is dedicated exclusively to issues of data analysis and data management. The aims of this core include the following: 1) To collaborate with project directors to develop and select for each, appropriate research designs, measurement tools, and statistical methodologies for data analysis; 2) To develop and implement appropriate standardized instruments for data collection; 3) To maintain, operate, and provide user support for shared databases and computing resources; 4) To ensure a uniform standard of data quality across projects; 5) To produce detailed documentation for all master data files; and 6) To review and participate in the writing of abstracts, meeting presentations, and manuscripts. To accomplish these aims, the Core proposes the following functions and organizational structures. 1) One core member will be assigned to each of the four projects, with that person taking responsibility for tat project's data management and analysis. These individuals will be under the overall supervision of the director of this Core, Dr. Makuch. 2) The Core Director will convene monthly meetings of the core membership to review the data management and analysis activities of each project. 3) The core will develop guidelines for questionnaire design to insure uniformity across projects. 4) The core will enter and check for errors and consistency of data collected from all projects. 5). The core will assist in integrating entered data into SAS master data sets and conducting error checks at this level. 6) The core will maintain appropriate statistical software. 7) The core will provide monthly progress reports to each project covering issues of subject recruitment and participation/retention rates. 8) The core will maintain and document master data files, including automatic remote backup facilities. Certain functions that previously were part of the previous Theory and Methods Core have now ben relocated to the Administrative Core. Thus, the biweekly peer review and expert consultation meetings are now part of the Administrative Core rather than the methods or analysis core. Additionally, the CIRA Science Day and the Methods Development Working Group have now been moved to the Administrative Core. The cost-benefit analysis working group has been dropped as has been the international development effort.